ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5: Possession
Season 5 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Possession, was preceded by Season 4 and succeeded by Season 6. Nya was the focus Ninja, the Preeminent served as the main antagonist, and the Ghost Warriors were the villainous faction of the season. Lloyd was also the mascot character of this season. Official Description A grieving Lloyd is possessed by the ghost of Morro – the Master of Wind and Wu’s first student. In Lloyd’s body, Morro renders the other ninja powerless before stealing Wu’s staff. It contains three hidden symbols, the path to finding the Tomb of First Spinjitzu Master. Wu knows that if Morro finds the tomb, he will claim the Realm Crystal. This relic has the power to open the fabric between realms, enabling the powerful Preeminent to enter the NINJAGO world. Story After Garmadon's sacrifice to stop Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists, Lloyd is faced with the loss of his father and depression. However, when he is possessed by Morro, former student of Master Wu and the Elemental Master of Wind, the Ninja must stop him from finding the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master and cursing the Sixteen Realms by releasing his master, the Preeminent, while learning a new fighting style, Airjitzu, along the way. The Ninja become stronger as they find new friends, face their fears, and find secrets that have been hidden. The Ninja face many new adventures as Lloyd is possessed. They uncover the three secrets of Airjitzu, retrieve the Sword of Sanctuary, and locate the first Spinjitzu's Master's tomb. Master Wu reveals that Nya can have the control over the element of Water as her mother did. She joins the Ninja and unlocks her True Potential to save Ninjago from being destroyed by the Preeminent. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako and Bansha - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Ghoultar - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Wrayth - Michael Adamthwaite *Master Yang - Michael Donovan *Patty Keys - Cathy Weseluck Sets The sets have the normal white logo with a red background and an unpossessed Lloyd in the top right-hand corner. Set list *70730 Chain Cycle Ambush *70731 Jay Walker One *70732 City of Stiix *70733 Blaster Bike *70734 Master Wu Dragon *70735 Ronin R.E.X. *70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon *70737 Titan Mech Battle *70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty *70739 Airjitzu Kai Flyer (flyer) *70740 Airjitzu Jay Flyer (flyer) *70741 Airjitzu Cole Flyer (flyer) *70742 Airjitzu Zane Flyer (flyer) *70743 Airjitzu Morro Flyer (flyer) *70744 Airjitzu Wrayth Flyer (flyer) Notes *This is the first season that features Airjitzu, as well as introducing Nya as the role of the Elemental Master of Water. *This season introduces the character of Ronin, who would go on to be an ally to the Ninja in following seasons. *Ronin's character arc throughout the season is similar to that of Han Solo's from Star Wars. Both begin as criminals who go on to help the main protagonists for a payment. Yet by the end of the story, they assist the heroes simply because it is the right thing to do and develop relationships with the heroes. *This is the second season in a row in which the Ninja lose their Elemental Powers. After losing their powers to the Staff of Elements in Season 4. They lose their powers in this season due to Morro possessing Lloyd's body. This is because Lloyd shares the rest of his Golden Power in "Codename: Arcturus." *The season had a very clear darker theme than previous seasons. Focus Character *Nya was the focus Ninja throughout the season. How Nya became a Ninja and her True Potential has become the main story line in his season. *Nya had many focus episodes, which are episodes 47 and 54. *Cole also had a great role in this season. Cole had his own focus episode, episode 49. **In episode 49, how Cole adapts his form as a ghost is the focus. *Cole was transformed to a ghost in "The Temple on Haunted Hill," and remained a ghost throughout all of Season 6 and majority of "Day of the Departed." *Lloyd had a relatively minor role in episodes 46-52, as he only made a few cameo appearance. *However, he had a great role in the seasonal finale (episode 54), when Lloyd met his father, Master Garmadon for one last time and the battle between Lloyd and Morro in various realms. *Lloyd’s relationship with Morro, as Morro wanted the power with Lloyd had, and Lloyd dealing with the loss of his father gave him a much larger role in the beginning and end of the season. *Kai also has something to do in this season, more than Jay and Zane. The relationship between Kai and Lloyd was a part of the story as well. *Jay and Zane are main characters of the series, but their role is minor in this season. *P.I.X.A.L. made a few appearance, behind Zane, in episodes 45, 47, 49, and 54. *Skylor made a brief cameo in episode 53. *Wu had a more major role compared with season 1-4. His backstory with Morro is vital to the story of season 5. *Master Garmadon made a brief cameo in episode 54. *Misako had a bigger role than previous seasons, first helping Wu with the tea farm, then decoding the staff's clues and helping Nya train. *This was the first and only season so far to feature Misako in every episode. *This season featured the team only consisting of Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole. This is a callback to Season 1, as Lloyd joined the team in Season 2 and Nya joined the team as a Ninja at the end of this season. *The season reveals Kai has a fear of water, Jay has a fear of attics, and Zane has a fear of Morro. Antagonists *The Preeminent served as the main antagonist. Other important antagonists include Morro and the four masters in Ghost Warriors. *The Preeminent resembled the second physically largest enemy the Ninja had battled since the Great Devourer in Season 1. *Morro was introduced this season after making a brief appearance in episode 44. Although he was an antagonist, he had a great role in the season, compared with other antagonists in other seasons. His relationship with Wu and his motives are vital to the whole season. Morro was one of the main characters in the season. *Ronin was a thief and was not a friend of the Ninja, but he sided with the Ninja starting from the end of episode 51. *The Ghost Warriors were the villainous faction of the season. *This is the first season to not have Serpentine. *It is seen in "Curseworld, Part II" that Clouse had survived his apparent demise from "The Day of the Dragon," and Chen and Garmadon had both survived their demise in "The Corridor of Elders." Though Clouse escaped before the Preeminent was destroyed, Chen and Garmadon were killed with it, their souls being sent to the Departed Realm. Chen returned in "Day of the Departed," but his soul was sent back to the Departed Realm, and Garmadon remained dead until episode 82. As of today, Clouse is banished in the Underworld. Gallery Ninjago Season 5 Promotional Poster.jpg|Promotional poster for Possession Season 5.jpg MoS46MorroYong.png MoS46MorroDragon.png|Morro Dragon Morro in Lloyd's Body.png|Morro possessing Lloyd de:Staffel 5 Category:Seasons Category:Possession Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago